borderlandsfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Виклик Громаді
(англ. Conference Call) - ружбай виробництва Гіперіон в Borderlands 2. Отримується випадковим чином з будь-якого відповідного джерела зі здобиччю. Має підвищений шанс випадіння з Воїна в локації Хранилище Воїна.Також з підвищеним шансом може випасти при вбивстві Красунчика Моргана в локації Лігво Дракона з доповнення Крихітка Тіна Штурмує Лігво Дракона. Опис і використання - випускає 5 картечин за постріл. Кожна картечина генерує додаткові копії при влучанні або після проходження достатньої відстані. Злегка підвищений розмір магазину. Трохи знижена точність. На основі статистичних даних Виклик Громаді не має великої різниці з ружбаєм Мислитель фіолетової рідкості, маючи приблизно на 5% нижчу точність, але в середньому більше на один патрон в магазині. Хоча він має меншу кількість картечин - 5 шт. проти 6 шт. Мислителя - кожна з них завдає приблизно на 20% більше ушкодження, фактично зберігаючи те ж загальне ушкодження, але розділивши його на меншу кількість снарядів. Що відокремлює Виклик Громаді, це його особлива здатність: снаряди, випущені зі зброї, під час польоту періодично генеруватимуть два додаткові снаряди (так аж до чотирьох разів), а також один раз при влучанні в інертну поверхню або ворога. Ці додаткові снаряди розлітаються горизонтально перпендикулярно від траєкторії основних картечин, обидві дочірні копії в протилежному напрямку один від одного. Це призводить до того, що Виклик Громаді завдає більшого ушкодження проти більшості цілей і значно вище ушкодження проти більших ворогів на кшталт Воїна або Землетряса Неприбацаного, а також непрямим чином здатні обходити фізичні щити подібно до тих, які носять кочівники. Потенціал його ушкодження, до того ж, може значно бути підвищеним, якщо отримати ружбай з префіксом "Практичний" і аксесуаром на збільшення кількості дробин при пострілі, що збільшує його кількість снарядів з 5 до 7. Як і у всіх ружбаїв, стихійний Виклик Громаді не зазнає штрафу ушкодження, порівняно з нестихійними версіями, що робить стихійні варіанти надзвичайно корисними проти стихійно вразливих великих босів, таких як 6НК-3Р. Виклик Громаді екстраординарна зброя для використання з конструкціями навичків Ґейдж на основі Анархії, тому що його характерні риси (швидкострільність, розмір магазину і особливий ефект зброї) є оптимальними компаньйонами для отримання очок Анархії та завдавання ушкодження. Примітки *При використанні ружбая з навичком Дриль Зер0, Виклик Громаді може вражати декілька критичних точок. *Щодо доповнення Крихітка Тіна Штурмує Лігво Дракона, то ХвостоДупич має шанс зронити цю зброю, коли її рятують з Лігва Дракона. *SHiFT код для Соціального Виклика Громаді входить в комплект Diamond Plate Loot Chest. Цей екземпляр, поміж дванадцяти одиниць зброї в комплекті, унікальний тим, що лише для нього одного використовуються частини декількох виробників, оскільки він має приціл від Джейкобс. Напис на картці зброї читається: Fires more projectiles than you can shake a TPS report at. (укр. "Вистрілює більше снарядів, ніж ви можете перерахувати в TPS звіті"). *Виклик Громаді був популярним напарником через надзвичайне ушкодження, яке вони могли завдати разом, але компанія Gearbox відтоді звернулась до експлуататорської природи комбінації, розподіливши посилення ушкодження Крапчика на всі дробини будь-якого пострілу, що все ще робить Виклик Громаді гідним компаньйоном, через його невелику кількість снарядів і невказані дочірні снаряди. *'Виклик Громаді' – один з предметів Borderlands 2, що фігурують в Історії з Прикордоння. З першого епізоду ним озброєний таємничий Незнайомець, котрий раз у раз здійснює попереджувальні постріли в повітря. В четвертому епізоді показано, що цей ружбай зберігається на стенді з трофеями в кабінеті Красунчика Джека. При огляді зброї, ШІ Джека розповість про нього, вельми своєрідно розтлумачивши його назву; будуть доступні також описи від ЕХО- або Джекопедії. В п'ятому епізоді з'ясується, що саме його Незнайомець і підібрав на руїнах станції «Геліос». Галерея Файл:Виклик_Громаді_в_Daimond_Plate_Loot_Chest.jpg|left|Картка в Diamond Plate Loot Chest Файл:Незнайомець_з_ВиклГром.jpg|center|Незнайомець з Викликом Громаді в Tales from the Borderlands Файл:Опис_ВиклГром_в_ЕХО.jpg|right|Опис ЕХО- та Джекопедії en:Conference Call ru:Вызов обществу Категорія:Зброя (Borderlands 2) Категорія:Ружбаї Категорія:Легендарне